


Charles

by LifezVictory



Series: Shadow Sisters Spinoffs [1]
Category: AI Dungeon 2 (Video Game), Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: AI Dungeon Generated, Crack, Gen, Humor, Non-canon to the AU, Oneshot, Shadow Sisters AU (Little Nightmares), Spin Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifezVictory/pseuds/LifezVictory
Summary: Six and Triple think they've finally found the source of The Corruption, but that has very little to do with the plot of this fic.
Relationships: Shadow Six & Six (Little Nightmares)
Series: Shadow Sisters Spinoffs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141925
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Gen Sub Hub





	Charles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Channel 2: It's Going to Be Okay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111896) by [HQ_TMTVs (AHandWriter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHandWriter/pseuds/HQ_TMTVs). 



> So I read this fic written by someone that played a game of AI Dungeon and then rewrote it to post. So I thought: _hey, why not do this myself?_ So I did, and it came out as wonderfully hilarious as I hoped it would. Enjoy!

Well, this is it. Six and Triple had been searching for this for quite a long time, and now you've finally found it. Or at least they hoped that they had. There was no telling if The Corruption really did start in this palace, but it was the only lead that they had, so they were going to follow it.

As Six takes her first real glimpse of The Palace, its dark walls seeming to block out the sunlight, she still can't help but feel a twinge of disbelief. She still found it hard to believe that they had actually managed to find a journal written by none other than her mother, who had been spending all her time researching The Corruption before started The Maw. She hoped more than anything that The Lady was right, and they were finally going to end The Corruption at last.

Finally, the girls stand at the base of a large stone staircase leading up to the front door of The Palace. "Let's speed this up," Triple says, wrapping Six in her shadowy magic and carrying her quickly and silently to the top of the stairs, only to be faced with yet another problem.

Despite the age of the gothic victorian looking palace, the front door is extremely sturdy, and locked. There's no way they could break it down, not only because it impossible, but they also couldn't risk alerting whatever monsters were in The Palace to their presence yet. Six scans the parts of the building she can see, and then perks up. There's a window to her left that is boarded up, but the boards are caked in plants and look to be quite old, so they just might be able to remove them and get in.

Six addresses her sister. "Hey Triple, do you think you could use your powers to move those boards out of the way without making much noise?"

Triple looks at the window with a critical eye, thinking deeply about Six's suggestion. "Yeah, I can try." She says at last, and slowly, carefully, she extends her shadows. One by one she untwists the nails, moving the boards carefully to the ground.

What did duo did not account for however, was a strong gust of wind. Triple, being the light shadow girl that she is, was knocked back by the sudden gust, and her grip on the boards was disrupted. A few of them fall into a heap on the ground with a loud crash. At first Six hopes that they hadn't made a loud enough noise to alert The Palace's residents, but those hopes are soon dashed by the sudden thumping and rustling sounds resonating from deep within The Palace walls. Whatever lives inside they had alerted it to their presence, and it was coming closer.

 **CRAAAAASH!** The front door bursts to piece as if it were made of glass, and a hideous creature on all fours stands in the midst of the destruction. It was covered in pale white skin, almost like bleached bone. Its beady red eyes locked onto Six, and without a second's hesitation, it charged. Six leaps away instinctively, and Triple charges in, attacking it with her shadow magic. Six, unfortunately, gets a clear view of the thing's face when she dives for cover. It is completely skeletal with sloping eyebrows, a nose that has almost been completely removed, and prominent front teeth that look much too large for its mouth.

The deformed and distorted a creature or person, the more corrupted they are. This means that this thing, whatever it is, extremely corrupted. Which would make since if they really were at the hub of The Corruption. But Six is glad they came, even if this isn't the hub. A place were The Corruption is this bad needs to be taken care of quickly.

Meanwhile the creature rears, attempting to attack Triple. Said shadow girl uses the shadows created by The Palace to teleport behind it, but she doesn't attack. She appears to have gotten a look at the monster as well, but instead of attacking, she just stood there looking shocked. "No way..."

"Uh, Triple?" You say in a low voice, hoping not to get the creature's attention again. "What's wrong? Why aren't you attacking?"

"Because... I think I recognize this creature; this was a human at one time..." Triple replies in quiet horror.

Now Six is really confused. This shouldn't be surprising to Triple, seeing that **a lot** of these creatures used to be human, The Chefs and The Guests to name a few. Could it be that she knew who this monster was? But didn't she not meet many other humans besides The Lady while on The Maw?

As the creature's attention turns to Six again and slowly walks towards her, Triple seems to muster the will to continue explaining. She points at the thing with a trembling finger. "Th... That's Charles!" She whispers.

Six gapes. "What? Charles?" Suddenly, she finds herself holding back laughter. Six knows that this is a difficult moment for Triple whatever it's about, but it's hard to think of that thing having a name as common as Charles. "Who's Charles and how do you know him?" She continues once she's regained her composure, trying to get out of the creature's way.

"He was a worker on The Maw, but The Lady caught him trying to escape and... she made an example out of him. Skinned him alive."

Six gapes. She can't believe her sister wouldn't tell her something like this until now. And The Lady... she knew that her mother did terrible things, but never in her life would she ever imagine she would do something like that. Also there was a part of her deep inside still trying to deny it all, convinced that her mother really was and always had been a good person.

"He was my friend," Triple continued. "The only one that didn't treat me like a freak. I... I just can't... just don't move." Triple shakes her head, either in denial or in an attempt to clear her mind.

Six lets out a quivering sigh. She decides to go with Triple's judgement and holds still, but the whole thing seems completely insane to her. Triple had had a friend on The Maw? You'll **definitely** be having a long discussion about this later.

The undead creature who is supposedly named Charles moves to attack her again. Six heart pounds. She hopes Triple won't go too easy on this thing despite their shared history. Whatever this thing had been before, it was now extremely dangerous and needed to be subdued. Thankfully she does, but only restrains the beast rather than killing him. She than tosses him back in through the destroyed palace doors, where he lands inside with a thud, whimpering pathetically. Six supposed that would have to do for now. She then turns to Triple.

"Why didn't you tell me about this, Triple?"

"Because I'm ashamed of what I did." Her sister replies in a slightly trembling voice.

"Which was..."

"I ran away while he was being skinned; I couldn't bear to watch him suffer. What's worse, I didn't decide to leave until a long while after that. I've had nightmares about it almost every night since it happened."

And things click into place. That's why Triple always either takes the night watch or sleeps somewhere away from Six. Because she didn't want to disturb her, or cause her to lose the last positive feelings that she had about her mom. But one question remains: "How do you suppose he ended up here? I mean... didn't The Lady usually give the bodies to The Chefs to prepare for The Guests to eat?"

Triple shrugs. "I don't know... perhaps one of them was lazy. Perhaps they didn't notice."

"It doesn't make sense, wouldn't she want to find the body and punish the chef who was being lazy?"

"I know. It really makes no sense how he got to The Palace when I don't think The Maw has ever been close to it."

Six thinks for a moment, then finally decides. "We should head inside The Palace. Find out more about this before we decide on anything."

Triple nods. "Yes. Yes, I suppose so. Come on then." With that, the two grab hands and pad carefully through the broken front doors.

The room they end up in is large and in a state of disarray. Charles is in a heap in the corner, struggling against the shadows that still bind him. On closer inspection, it appears to be some sort of lab. One side has an oven connected to several bottles filled with strange liquids, burners and other chemistry type instruments.

"What do you think this was used for?" Six wonders out loud.

"I think it's a kitchen."

Six can't help but laugh. "A kitchen? For who, Charles?!"

"Maybe," Triple replies defensively, as if it's a normal thing for undead monsters to need kitchens. Especially ones that look like the lair of a mad scientists.

"Will the shadows you put on Charles still hold if we go in another room?" Six wonders.

"They should."

"Okay then, let's find something that'll give us answers."

The duo head down a narrow hallway that branches off from the lab. Eventually they end up in what appears to be an old bedroom, filled with cobwebs and dust. Most of the furniture is unrecognizable, except for a wooden bed with yellow sheets. As Six curiously moves towards it, she realizes that there is a lump in the middle of it! And it's moving!

Alarmed, Six jerks back as the sheets begin the rustle and be tossed away. But rather than the head of a monster, a human head with shaggy blond hair pokes out. Which is soon followed by the rest of him. It's a boy who appears to be near Six and Triple's age, and he looks quite disoriented.

"Who are you?" The kid asks, his voice sounding like that of someone who hasn't entered puberty yet.

Six gives a gentle smile in hopes of easing the boy's nerves. "I'm Six, and that's Triple." She says in a soft voice, motioning towards her sister when she speaks her name. "What's your name?"

"Lincoln," the boy answers, seeming a bit calmer now. "I don't know how I got here. I was taking a nap and then I woke up in this room." He then takes a closer look at Triple, as if seeing her for the first time. "Wait a sec. Are you... made of shadows?"

"I am," she answers, seeming uncomfortable. Triple never liked it when someone pointed out her differences.

Lincoln seems completely oblivious to this however, and grins. "That's so cool!" He gushes.

As good as it is to see Lincoln at peace, Six thinks it's time they got back on track. "I think you should come with us, Lincoln. It's dangerous to be alone in a place like this."

Rather than looking relieved, or nervous, or having any reaction that the girls expected, Lincoln pouts. "Do I have to?" He wines. "I want to play my GameCube."

"What?" Triple looks incredulous, most likely mirroring Six's on expression. "This kid isn't serious, right?" She whispers in her ear. "I mean, this is pretty serious; we should stay focused."

"Well we can't just abandon him; it's dangerous." Six whispers back.

"...Fine." Then, before either Six or Lincoln can protests, she whips out her shadows and lifts the shock boy from the bed. The three of you then venture back into the lab, where Lincoln gawks at the still tied up Charles.

"What the?" He stammers, going stiff in Triple's grip.

"Don't worry," Six consoles, trying to keep herself calm. "That's just Charles."

"Charles?!" Lincoln gawks. "You call that thing... Charles?"

Triple glares, tightening her grip on the boy. "That **thing** used to be one of my best friends."

"...Oh."

As Lincoln and Triple have their exchange, Six goes back to looking around. She notices another door, and points to it. "Let's check that door out next."

But before anyone can do anything, the shadow tendrils holding Charles at bay have had enough, and the monster bursts free. _They must have been weakened when Triple used her powers to grab Lincoln!_ Six realizes in terror.

Charles rears and is about to charge, when something strange happens. He freezes, and goes a little bit crosseyed. Then, with a terrible noise, he vomits out an unrecognizable hunk of plastic. At least for Six and Triple. Lincoln appears to recognize it, and he begins flailing against the shadow girl's grip with all his might. Triple grumbles and releases him, apparently seeing no point in holding on. "NOOOOOOOOO!" He cries in anguish. "Charles, what have you done?!" His gaze drifts between the thing on the floor, Charles, Triple, Six, and then back again. There are a few tense seconds of silence.

And then, Charles begins to cackle. A shrill and manic sound that echoes in the childrens' heads. If that weren't awful enough, blood begins to poor in oozing waterfalls out of his eyes and down his boney cheeks.

"Oh, crap!" Six mutters, covering her ears.

Lincoln falls to his knees and begins to sob. He's lost it.

Charles's laughter grows louder as he stands up, and charges once again towards Six With an expression of resolve, Triple summons her trusty shadows and lashes them towards Charles, killing him. She takes a step back shaking slightly. As she looks at what she has done, she takes a deep shaky breath.

"It had to be done," she says out loud, more to herself than to any of the others. "That thing... wasn't Charles anymore. He would just hurt people if I left him alive."

"I... I know," Six replies consolingly, wrapping her arms around her sister in a comforting embrace. "It's okay, you did what you had to." She then moves to Lincoln and puts a hand on his trembling shoulder, trying to comfort him as best she can. "It'll be alright."

"M-my GameCube," he mumbles in sadness. "My precious GameCube."

"We'll get you a new one," Six replies, even though she has no idea how they would do that. "For now, we should just keep going."

Triple nods. "Let's take the door you found. You coming, Lincoln?"

Lincoln picks himself up, wiping his face on his shirt. "I-I guess," he says reluctantly, following behind.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it isn't clear, this story is in no way canon to the Shadow Sisters timeline I've written so far. It's just a little thing that I did for fun.  
> Which brings me to my second point. For now, I have placed this fic in the original series so y'all that subscribed would get a notification about it, but I am thinking about creating a series specifically for little things like this that are not canon to the rest of the AU. Like crackfics, crossovers, and other stuff like this. Please let me know what you think about this in the comments below. And as always, thank you for reading! ☺️


End file.
